


Something So Different

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Feelings Realization, ILYanniversary2020, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Three years later and Molly makes a little observation about Sherlock’s first genuine utterance of those three little words. He sheds some light on what she noticed, and why it was so meaningful.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 19
Kudos: 139
Collections: Wifey’s TFP Inspired Fics





	Something So Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elennemigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennemigo/gifts).



> Gosh, maybe it would be nice if I at least posted this on here in the same month as the ILY scene anniversary lol. (Which was January 15th btw) This was written as an expansion of the text I wrote for the talented “elennemigo’s” gif set. :)

Molly settled her cheek against Sherlock’s chest and her arm over his middle where he was propped against the head of the bed. She enjoyed the moment of stillness, the warmth of his skin, and the rhythm of his breathing.

Sherlock leaned down momentarily, planting a kiss on the top of her head as he continued scrolling through emails on his mobile. 

“Love you,” he said, quick but sincere, and it made her smile. 

The expression was never perfunctory. It had never become something she took for granted, even years later. Each and every time, it meant something.

And in the occasional quiet moment, like this one, the now familiar expression made the hands of time turn backwards in her head.

“Did I ever tell you?” Molly began slowly.

“Mm.”

“There was something so different about that first time you said, ‘I love you.’ Well, the second time,” she clarified with a short laugh. 

Yes, she considered that first one to be more of a practice run. It took that one to get him started so that his heart could finally take over.

Sherlock lowered the phone to his lap, clearly paying closer attention now.

“It sounded different,” Molly whispered, fingers moving just a little over his skin. “I’ve thought about it, especially in comparison to all the other times I’ve heard it over the years. It just had a different tone and quality to it. Not in a bad way! I dunno, maybe I’m imagining things.”

She shrugged to herself, half expecting him to hum thoughtfully in response and then return to whatever he was looking at. It was still painful for him to talk about Sherrinford. But after a long pause, she felt his chest rise with inhalation, and he spoke.

“You’re right, it was different,” Sherlock said softly, prompting Molly to tilt her head and gaze up at his profile. “That particular time was different from every other time I’ve said it since then.”

He looked down at her, reaching up to ghost his fingers over the contours of her face as he went on.

“Because I wasn’t just telling you...I was telling myself.”

Molly smiled, covering his hand with hers as she drank in the insightful words. As he said it she realized how right he was, the previously undefinable difference in the statement suddenly making so much more sense.

Sherlock returned her gentle smile, visibly contented in admitting the full weight of those three groundbreaking little words... 

“It was an  _ epiphany _ .”


End file.
